1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a mounting apparatus for mounting expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of expansion cards are generally needed to be installed in an electronic device, such as a computer or a server. The expansion cards are typically assembled or disassembled by hand. However, space in the electronic device is limited, thus the manual maneuver in handling the expansion cards is inconvenient and often very difficult.